


We Shall Have To Start Over

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [35]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Failed escape, Forced Oral Sex, M/M, Nightmares, Retraining, Revenge, Sacrifice, Torture, Whipping, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icy eyes stared down upon the cringing sobbing Reek and oh the fear, it was all here. Oh look its Reek pissing down his leg all over again. He was pinned, swallowed, buried and dying under the reality of Ramsay Bolton. "Bad Reek. Disloyal Reek. Look at this mess you have made. We shall have to start over now. Do not dare beg or speak or I'll sew your lips shut. We will begin when we get home and you will remember your place." Reek could see the carnage around them. Podrick died a while ago, but Brienne's skinless body still twitched. Sansa was sobbing, standing defiantly between Damon and Skinner. "Look at this. Look at the mess you have made. We must start over, Reek. Or maybe it's Theon. Yes, maybe you thing you are a Lord again. Do you remember what I said about krakens on land? Doesn't matter, we will take our time. I shall make it as slow as you need it." Theon that was really Reek started to sob into his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Shall Have To Start Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Reek remembered this he remembered the cold the dripping dripping stones, cold bone stone cold. The terrible fear, the constant terror of every sound, hoping for a sound, afraid to hear one. Because it would mean light, it might be water or food, but it almost never is. It is usually pain, it is screaming, it is terror, heart pounding, piss down your leg, babble for mercy bad pain. And even though he can remember, he knows what is coming and even though he knows what all the answers are, it is fear, it is heart wrenching terror.**

**They know, Ramsay knows, they know Reek has the right replies but they keep trying to trick him, keep asking him even when he gets it right. He is hurt so much, random times, they change tactics often and Reek remembers this too. Telling him to stay still, to stay calm when they drive him on purpose to a panic. Causing such agony to him that how could he ever stay still. And here came the babbling, so carefully hidden. Now it blooms forth, words spill like vomit from his mouth. How sorry, so sorry, please, mercy, oh please, Master! A bad mistake, I want to be good! Please, mercy!" And Ramsay's, Master's face goes soft, sweet almost and he whispers with a gentle smile, "No.**

**Sometimes he is in the cell asleep on the cross when Damon bursts into the room. Reek starts to scream because Damon's face in the torchlight tells him what is coming. And he remembers the pain, the crack of the whip and even knowing, it startled how badly it hurt. Damon had ignored Reek's screams and pulled him off the wood to chain his arms high above him. Allowing Reek just tiptoes to touch the floor and he whimpered, begging. Damon's arm is strong, his strike is sure and every time he wields the whip, his face looks as if he is fucking a pretty maiden. Reek screams, he bleeds and Damon has no mercy, he will keep going until his arm tires.**

**Then the sweating, panting man comes so very close, too close and grabs Reek's hair. He forces a kiss on him, tongue diving deep in inside the dry mouth. "Be a good bitch. Tell me if you are a good bitch." Reek answers the growl with a meek voice, a very timid one. "Good bitch. Reek is a good bitch, please." Damon chuckles then and gives him a small mocking slap on the face before putting him back on the cross. The only good part, the only thing making the bloody painful lines worth it is WATER. Damon allows Reek a few drops, just a few or I'll break your jaw, so Reek only sips. But it is kindness, mercy, WATER.**

**If it is Skinner, Reek starts to cry instantly, twitching mindlessly, drooling. The thin cadaver of a man had a large skeleton smile and he moved like an insect. Reek begs sweetly, Skinner tells him so while cooing at him. He comes so close and his blade is out already, caressing Reek's skin, trying to find the right spot. Skinner likes Reek begging and twitching and he grows large between his legs.**

**He allows Reek to bargain with him sometimes. A blow job or hand job and Skinner will only take a small amount off his buttock. Reek would thank him, screaming his gratitude as he bled, as he PEELED and Reek wanted to die. He knew what came next because it always does. Skinner pisses all over the flayed skin, causing it to burn like lava, like acid and Reek screams, bites through his lips, shredding them.**

**Then there is Alyn, causing Reek to moan and lower his head as far as it can go. Alyn likes to hit, he likes to kick, he likes to put his fingers all over the damage and jerk off. He forces Reek to open his mouth so he can fill it, grunting out his pleasure. Thick fingers press hard on fractures, on sprains and Reek begs, screams, whines. Twice was different, twice Alyn came in with food and drink. He offered them to Reek after he did his usual, allowing the broken man to lay on the floor. Alyn enjoys beating Reek while he squirms and curls across the floor. Holding the temptation in the cringing man's face, Alyn says, "Are you hungry, thirsty? Want this? It is food and drink for Theon Greyjoy. I will leave it on the floor and let you decide if you want it bad enough."**

**Reek sits frozen, bleeding, aching, freezing, so hungry, so thirsty and he can SMELL it. Alyn leaves the torch but he leaves. Leaving Reek with the food, with bread, meat and he can feel it, the stomach shrieking. He knows its a trick of course he remembers its a trick and don't do it. So he screams and rips open his own wounds to distract from the SMELL and how the WATER looks in the bowl. There is mercy, after a eternity, after centuries of insanity, Alyn returns and praises him. "Good boy. You remembered your name. What is it?" Hoarse, tired, defeated, broken, the whisper. "Reek."**

**With a satisfied nod, Alyn will say, "I will let Reek have this food and water." A sob of gratitude and he crawls, grovels forth to kiss the shit covered boots. Alyn sneers and kicks him away in disgust. "Fucking filthy bitch. You should grovel and cringe, kissing boots, little bitch. Hurry up before I change my mind." Reek scurries to the bowls and laps it all up, tasting ambrosia and nothing all at once. Halfway through the bowl of congealed food, Alyn kicks Reek out of the way. He then takes the food away and puts the crying creature back on the cross.**

**Then its dark and cold but his stomach is better and Reek thinks of how to earn more kindness. He knows how, he remembers and he cannot change how any of it goes. He knows what comes next and after some time it does. Longer periods without anyone, just the rats. Sometimes he is tossed to the floor and allowed to curl in a corner for some time. The periods of visits from the boys grew less. When they did come, they have become more demanding and cruel than before. Even though all the answers are right, even though Reek is Reek, they hurt him, demand more from him. Shatter, break, smash and scare him and they do.**

**Then finally, it is here, it is time and he is here. Reek stays so silent, not even panting loudly. His chest heaved, his tears streamed, but he was silent. No babbling, no noise. Ramsay paces himself, causing more fear with every step. He carefully puts his cloak down after fixing the torches, all of them one by one. Ramsay then slowly takes measured steps towards his naughty bad, so bad creature as he takes care to make sure Reek is watching. When he knows Reek is looking at him, he pulls the flaying knife from his pocket. Oh Gods, he bites hard against the please, the mercy the babble, the begging. His eyes bulge and he whimpers so softly as his body knocks against the wood in shudders.**

**Icy eyes, hurtful eyes, flaying eyes, dangerous eyes bore into his, cutting into his head and removing anything that wasn't meek, squeak, weak Reek. He came so close, so very close that Reek was finally warmed, warmed by his own Master. How could Reek ever forget how much he NEEDED his Master? How could ever think to RUN like such a terrible disloyal creature? Reek chided himself silently as Ramsay let his blade play so gently on the gaunt bruised cheek.**

**Ramsay leaned very close, his lips against Reek's half bitten off ear and whispered, "Who are you?" He wanted to burst forth and scream it, say it again and again to prove it. Reek managed to stammer out, "Reek. Reek." "Who am I? "Master. Reek's Master."  Ramsay gently kissed his pet on the lips and licked the blood there. "You are never going to run again are you, sweet pet?" Reek wanted to wail it out, but instead he whined. "Never Master. Good Reek, loyal Reek." "Do you want my forgiveness, Reek? Would you like to come back to my side, put back in the kennels?" His face was earnest and Reek took the chance, desperate. "Yes Master. Please forgive Reek. Please?"**

**Ramsay's face was softer again and Reek wailed quietly, it was bad, that was bad. It would hurt and scare but anything was worth forgiveness. To leave the cells, the wood, the boys and the pain, scaring darkness, anything please. He was holding his mouth shut, don't babble, no babbling, good and loyal, behave. He was taken off the cross, he was told to crawl and he did. Anything, please, anything and he followed his Master.**

**Servants and others wrinkled their noses in disgust at Reek, worse than before. Reek didn't care and he remembered not caring then either. It was far too late for caring and Reek just wanted forgiveness. So he crawled like a dog, following his Master into his bedchambers, without thought, just hope. And he obeyed, mindless, shattered, desperate and craven. He ignored the girl, easier to think of her that way, Master's wife, a girl. He ignored her crying and begging, it didn't matter. Listen to Master's voice, pay attention to the command, obey, just obey, it will be better for them both if he does.**

**He licks between the girl's legs. He holds her legs open for his Master to savagely take her. Listening to Master's words over the screams, Reek ties her hands to posts. And when his Master hands him a small brand, so hot, he remembers, he remembers the pain, the smell of roasting flesh and he cries, whining. Eyes stare at him two set of eyes. One set he remembers and knows how much they hurt, how they SEE and how they can HURT and SCARE, so please just obey. The other he remembers but doesn't want to, it is a bad thing, she is a bad thing.**

**The girl doesn't matter, only getting away from the cross, being a good Reek and a loyal Reek. So he takes the poker and puts it deep into the white pretty flesh. It sizzles and the girl screams so loud before she sags down, breaking, burning, hurting because of Reek. And Reek cries because Master is pleased and whispers, "Good boy. Good Reek. My loyal pet is back. You may go to the kennels". And the girl is crying as Master plunges into her, the brand is still puffy and so hot, Ramsay caresses it, presses, bites it as the girl screams. And Reek wishes he was dead, as he leaves her there. Swelling with sickening gratitude, Reek staggers towards the kennels.**

 

_Theon wakes with a scream, startling Podrick and Brienne, who had been speaking quietly. He feels the cold air hit his face, snow melting on his blankets, the huddled, sleeping Sansa near the fire. "What is wrong with you, boy?" Sneered Brienne who has not once hidden her disgust of Theon. He spoke as he stood up unsteadily and packed his blankets up. "You need to either kill me or let me run separate from you." He said, moving towards them resolutely, even though his eyes bulged with terror._

_"Why? asked Podrick and Theon gave him an intense stare. "Because he is coming for us. And if he gets me...I will give her to him gift-wrapped if it means mercy. I am broken, he will get me, I know he will and I know what he will do. I won't be able to stop it, change it, I will break, shatter and give him anything he wants. Kill me or let me run away. Please, it is the only way I can save Sansa is by being nowhere near her." He pleaded, then started to walk. He waited to see if they would let him keep going or stab him in the back. He kept his eyes forward into the driving snow and waited to see if he would live or die._


End file.
